A is Back!
by LittleDutchFanWriter
Summary: A is Back! is my first story on FanFiction. The story is based on a dream i once had. when i couldn't get stop tinking about that dream, I decited to write it down. when the first part of the story was done, I thought I could translate to English and publish it on fan fiction. There are actually two series involved with this story. PLL ofcourse. And GossipGirl. have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a nice day. It was sunny, but still a little bit of wind. I was in the city shopping with my girlfriend. When I was shopping, I saw a blond girl running around all lost and confused. She was scared of something. I decided to go and talk to her. But she was so busy with looking around her, she didn't saw me coming. She was shocked when I tapped her.

I could see in her eyes she was scared. When I asked her if she was okay, she didn't have gave me any response. I asked her if she was lost. But I still didn't get a response. She kept quiet and looked at me. Still with that scared look in her eyes. I smiled at her when I asked her if I could bring her home. For the first time it seemed like she was smiling a little bit. She nodded and agreed quietly.

I put my arm around her and walked with her to my girlfriend Serena. " If you guys just wait for a couple of minutes, I have to go to the store over there". I pointed at a little shop ahead of us. I ran to the store to look for something, but I couldn't find it. When I got back to the girls, I noticed a little sandwich shop at the corner near the garage. "are the girls in for a sandwich?" I asked when we walked to it. The girls nodded.

When we had ordered a sandwich I looked at the blond girl. "You can go to my car if you want, I just have to pay and then we will be right ahead". The girl nodded. "It's the black Mercedes at the garage, we will meet you there". I said when I got the money out of my wallet. She smiled and walked to the stairs. When I saw her walking away, I ran after her. "Wait! You haven't told me your name yet!". She turned around. "I'm Alison." She said and she walked down the stairs.

I was just going to pay, when I got a text from a blocked number. "Thank you for handing her over to me, let me do the rest! –A". It took me a second to realise what it was about. I quickly asked Serena to pay for the sandwiches and I sprinted to the garage. I yelled to Serena that she had to stay there till I picked her up. "But.. Vi—" She said. But I was almost downstairs so I couldn't hear her anymore.

When I got downstairs, I saw that the door to the garage was locked. I tried to open it without making any noises. After a couple of times trying, I got the door unlocked with a pass. " And they say it's not good to watch that much action movies." I said to myself.

I walked into the garage without any noises. I was hiding between cars, when I was following the noises I've heard. When I turned around the corner I saw Alison standing there. Although, she was not alone. There was another person, holding a gun and pointed it at her.

When I came a little bit closer, I jumped on the back of the person holding the gun, to make an opportunity for Alison to run away. That was the plan. But unfortunately it didn't worked out as I had planned in my head.

The person and I got in a fight. It was going well for me, but after a couple of minutes, he slammed me against the wall. When I was lying on the ground, the person turned his back to me and walked slowly at Alison. She was sitting on the ground, making her way behind her. She crawled backward but she didn't came far. She was sitting against my car, while that guy was still pointing the gun to her. A tear ran down her cheek. I heard her begging him. "please, please don't do this." Another tear ran down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"__She was sitting against my car, while that guy was still pointing the gun to her. A tear ran down her cheek. I heard her begging him. "please, please don't do this." Another tear ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes. "_

I was still lying on the floor. A didn't paid attention anymore, so I kicked him in the calf so he stopped pointing the gun at the blond girl. A was furious. He turned back to me and pointed the gun at my head. I slowly get up and stand against the wall. "Alison, go back to Serena and wait upstairs until I come and get you okay?" I told her in a calm but clear way. She nodded and wanted to walk away. But a stopped her by pointing the gun at her again.

When I noticed A wasn't paying attention anymore, I carefully set a step forward. "Hey asshole!" I said loud and at the moment A turned over to me, I punched him in the jaw with my fist. I told Alison to run away, now she had the chance. She nodded again and just was about to walk away. I watched her walking away, but at that moment A was back in front of me. Then we heard a gunshot.

I felt my breath got taken away, I putted my hands at my stomach when I fell down on my knees. I fell slowly backward. Alison saw what happened and freezes for a moment. She ran to me to see if I was okay. She leaned over me while she was saying my name a couple of times. After a few seconds she noticed my finger pointing at something. I was pointing at the bulletproof vest I was wearing under my shirt. I winked at her. I told her to go to Serena. "just go, I'll be right behind you. I just have to take care of this asshole first". I kicked A down so Ali could run upstairs. I jumped up and kicked the weapon away.

But I wasn't the only one who jumped up. A was also standing on his feet again. Now the real fight begins. After punching a hard a couple of times, I got slammed in the face. I felt my jaw burning from the punch and I spitted some blood out. I felt some blood ran down my lip. But when I leaned a little bit forward, a kicked me in the stomach. I began to cough and I closed my eyes.

After a couple of minutes, I noticed that A hasn't punched or kicked me anymore. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I saw someone was trying to protect me. When I looked again, I saw it was Alison. She tried to defence me until I was ready to kick some asses again. She did pretty well. But then she bumped with her head against the bumper of my car. I saw what happened and pushed A hard against the wall. I ran over to Alison to get her save. I carefully lifted her up and lied her down behind my car.

But when I came back, I saw that Alison didn't came alone this time. Serena was hiding behind a car and when I punched A to the ground, she kicked him hard. He was unconscious. When I noticed that, I quickly grabbed a rope from the backseat of my car and pulled A to a pillar where I tied him up.

I ran back and threw the car keys to Serena. "Start the car! I will take care of Alison" I said and I ran to the back of the car. I gently lifted her up and tapped on the window of the backseat door. Serena opened it and laid her down next to me at the backseat.

I told Serena to drive over to my place. She nodded and I gently put my arm around Alison. She woke up and hit a little bit of panic. I tried to calm her down. " He is gone, it's okay, you are save now. We are here".

When we arrived at my place, I walked with my arm around Alison inside of my house. I said Serena that I wanted to bring Alison to bed to rest. But she stopped me. "let me do it" she said friendly. I nodded and let Alison go. I watched how they both got upstairs. I walked to the kitchen to make some tea for everyone. I picked up a tray and put the cups of tea on it. I took a deep breath and walked with the tray full of cup a tea upstairs. I quietly knocked on the door of the bedroom before I got inside. When I walked in, I saw Serena and Alison hug each other. Ali had some tears ran down her cheeks.

I placed the tray on the nightstand next to my bed and I kissed Serena on her cheek. I sat down beside her in bed and Alison gave a cup of tea. She took a sip from her tea. I asked her if she was okay. I noticed her hands were shaking from the second we sat down in the car. She nodded a bit.

I put my hand on hers to stop her from shaking. Her hands were cold. the other arm I putted around Serena. She put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her on top of her head. I asked Alison if she knew who the A person was. But she didn't. I saw the tears in her eyes coming up.

Serena also managed it so she decided to change the subject.  
>You can stay here as long as you want. She said with a smile on her face. She looked at me.<br>Of course you can! I will not let you wander around while those psychopath is still there. I got up from the bed. "If you can excuse me. I have to make the couch ready for tonight." I got hit against my leg. "Vince! You are not making the girl sleep on the couch!" Serena said while she looked at Alison. I laughed. "No of course not! I'm the one who is going to sleep on the couch. Alison is taking my bed. She can lie down next to you. If you are okay with that." Serena smiled and nodded. "Of course!" Alison smiled a little. "Thank you. For everything." She said. I smiled at her and walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"_now if you can excuse me, I have to make the couch ready for tonight". I got hit against my leg. "Vince! You are not making the girl sleep on the couch!" Serena said while she looked at Alison. I laughed. "No of course not! I'm the one who is going to sleep on the couch. Alison is taking my bed. She can lie down next to you, If you are okay with that. Serena smiled while she nodded. "Of course!" Alison smiled a little. "Thank you. For everything" she said. I smiled at her and walked through the door._

A couple of hours later, Serena and I were sitting on the couch and discussing what happened today. She lay down on my chest. "You were incredible this morning" she said when she looked in my eyes. I laughed. "Wow, wait a second. I thought you were the one who kicked that A figure with dose heels and knocked him out". She laughed.

I put my arm around her. I sat up and looked more serious at her. "do you understand why I want to train everyday with you?" I asked her. She nodded and bit her lip. Good. I said when I kissed her forehead. "I love you" I whispered in her ear. She kissed me and said "I love you too." She got up and walked to the stairs." I go and see how our guest is doing". She smiled at me. I nodded. I'll come when the soup is ready.

When the soup was ready, I walked with a bowl of it upstairs for Alison. I knocked on the door and saw both girls sleeping. I carefully walked downstairs to bring the bowl away. When I got back they were still sleeping. I got a rocking chair and watched them how they slept. Alison woke up a couple of times at night. But I comfort her every time and eventually she fell asleep while holding my hand.

I didn't sleep all night. I spend the night thinking about what happened that day. It was 10.30 in the morning when I noticed that the girls were still sleeping. I walked quietly out of the bedroom and walked to the kitchen. I thought it would be nice to surprise the girls with a breakfast on bed.

I made a mix for French toast and put an pan on the gas stove. I grabbed a basked and walked outside in order to pick some fruit. I walked also to an rose bush and picked two roses. When I got back inside, I putted the roses in two little vases and I placed the vases on two serving trays. When the French toasts were ready I placed them in a plate where they stayed warm. I served two strawberry smoothies in glasses and I put the glasses next to the plates.

I carefully walked with the two serving plates upstairs to the bedroom. I knocked on the door before I opened it. "Room service.." I whispered when I opened the door. The girls waked up slowly and sat up. I had, in order to keep the heat and smells good, put the lids on the trays. I walked in to the room with the two trays and walked to the bed. I gave the girls the tray and took the lids away. A blanked of deep and sweet aroma's came up in the room. I had made some fresh raspberry syrup and did it in little pouring jugs. I had sprinkled the French toast with some raspberry's and sugar. Bon Appetit ladies. I said when I sat down in my rocking chair next to Alison. After breakfast, Serena get a text from Blair. She read it and said. "oh I'm sorry sweetie, I have to go. Thank you so much for that delicious breakfast!" she kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

When Serena was gone, I asked Ali if she could tell me more about that A figure. She nodded. "A tried to find me for a long time. He attacked me and my friends back in Rosewood. That's the reason I ran away, I didn't want to put them in danger anymore. I didn't tell them where I was going. Or that I was leaving. I just grabbed the first bus I could take.. and well. That's how I got here. That was where you found me. Unfortunately, A found me too. "

I was sitting next to her and I put an arm around her." It's going to be okay. You are save here. I will make sure nothing will happen to you okay?" I said to her while I grabbed my phone.  
>I send a text to Serena if she could came back. "I have to take care of some things and I will go shopping for some food. But I don't want to leave her alone! Do you want to stay with her? Maybe you can bring Blair too? Than can the tree of you have a girls day or something? X Vince". I told Alison I had to take care of some things but that Serena and a friend of her would join her so she didn't have to be alone. " thankyou" she said. I got up, got dressed and I grabbed my coat. I wanted to walk out of the room, but Alison stopped me.<p>

Wait! Before you go. I don't even know your name. she said with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back and said:" My name is Vince, Vince Duquesne. But I will tell you everything about me when I get back. But first I have to take care of something real quick." She smiled. "that's good, because I will ask you everything I want to know about you. I think that's smart, if I want to stay here for a while. If you are both okay with it?".

She really meant both, because Serena was just about to walk in to the room. "what do we have to agree with?". She smiled at us. I didn't hear her coming at first. But I felt her arms around me and her chin on my shoulder. I turned around and kissed her. Then I turned back to Alison and said:" here is your first victim for your questioning." Serena looked confused at me. "wait.. what? Victim?" she wanted to ask. But she didn't get the chance to finish her line, because I kissed her and walked out of the door before she could ask a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Here is your first victim for your questioning." Serena looked confused at me. "wait.. what? Victim?" she wanted to ask. But she didn't get the chance to finish her line, because I kissed her and walked out of the door before she could ask a thing. _

Alison told me where she lived. I decided to drive to her house to get her stuff for her. I was already on my way home, so I turned my car and drove to Rosewood. She also told me, that she slept at a friend's house. Her dad was always on working trips and her mom past away when she got attacked by A. so I thought it was a good idea to head over to one of her friend's house where she told about. So I drove to Spencer's house.

When I arrived at her house. It seemed like nobody was home. I walked to the door and knocked a few times. When I knocked, an older women opened the door. I suspected it was Spencer's mom. Good Afternoon Madam, could you tell me where I can find Spencer? I asked on a friendly tone. The women smiled at me. "Spencer is not here, she is at a friend's house, Emily Fields house." Oh okay, can you tell me where Emily lives?". The women told me where I had to go. I smiled at her. "thank you for your time Miss. Hastings, have a nice day!". After that I walked to my car and drove to Emily.

After a few minutes I was standing for the door of Emily's house. Emily opened the door. I smiled at her. "hey! Are you Emily?" I asked still smiling. Eh. Yeah, that's me. But who are you?" I looked at her with a kind face and I answered her question. "My name is Vincent Duquesne. But please, call me Vince." Ehm okay.." she said a little suspicious. "Are your friends here? I have to tell you something and I think they might like to hear this too." Yes they are here. Come in. she said. I managed that I had to do my best to get them trusting me.

I walked with her to the living room. I saw all the girls sitting next to each other. "what is this about?" Aria asked. "yeah and who are you. And why do you know our names?" Hanna said after the question from Aria. I smiled and said. "I will answer all of your questions. But first, I have to tell you something. It's about Alison. I saw the shocked faces against me and they stayed quiet for a little time. "How do we know we can trust you?" Spencer asked a little suspicious." I cannot guarantee you of trusting me. But I have some proof that will help me with my story. I said. I took something from my jacked. It was a strong rope. "and if you still don't want to trust me, you always can tie me up to that chair over there. I nodded at some chair that was standing next to me. I handed the rope to the girls. Hanna grabbed and pushed me on the chair. She tied me up so I was not able to move. "HANNA!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Emily yelled at her friend. He said it was okay? Hanna said when she looked at Emily. I looked at her to. "she is right, I said it was okay. Please, sit down." I smiled at them.

_I was shopping with my girlfriend yesterday, when I found Alison confused and lost. Someone was chasing her. But no worries, she is save with me and my girlfriend is now with her at my home._ I told them. The girls looked shocked. "What happened? Emily asked quietly. I tried to move my arms just a little but I didn't work. I told the girls exactly what happened yesterday.

"_Well, I was shopping with my girlfriend when I found her. She was running without knowing where she wanted to go. I could see how scared she was. So I offered to bring her home. I thought maybe she was just lost. She accepted my offer and walked with us. She was shaking and I saw her looking around all the time. We order three sandwiches and I told her that if she wanted she could go ahead of us to the garage and wait for me at my car. She nodded and I saw her smile for the first time. But when she walked downstairs, I've got a text message from a blocked number. The moment I have read it, I let my girlfriend pay for the sandwiches and I ran as fast as I could to my car. I yelled at my girlfriend that she had to stay upside until I came and get her. When I got downstairs, someone had barricaded the door to the garage. After a couple of minutes I got the door open without making any sound. I walked carefully and quietly to my car. When I was around the corner. I quickly dived behind a car. I carefully walked crouched closer the blond girl when I saw a man standing against over her. The man was wearing black clothes and a mask. He also wear a hoodie so I couldn't see his face. He had a gun in his hand. I've got into a fight with this guy and I got shot by the gun. But thanks to an personal incident in my past, I always wear a bullet proof vest when I go to the mall. After another huge fight with this guy I kicked him Knock Out with some help from my girlfriend who did came down when I got shot. I tied him quickly up at an pillar and I brought Alison as fast as I can to my house. After that moment I didn't take my eye away from her." _I yawned a bit. I'm sorry, I didn't sleep tonight_. "Alison told me she was putting you guys in danger and that that was the reason for her to run away. She didn't tell you because she knew you would gonna stop her. She asked me if she could stay with me until we know she is save." _That's why I am here. I wanted to tell you guys what happened and I need some stuff for her. Some clothes, make-up maybe?

The girls stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. "If you don't believe me, my phone is in my pocket, there is the message." I said when I looked at Spencer. She stood up and got my cell phone out of my pocket. She got through my messages and found the blocked number: . "Thank you for handing her over to me, let me do the rest! –A" she said out loud. "So It's true!" Emily said and she wanted to untie the rope for me. But I stopped her. Wait. I moved my hands a couple of times and untied the rope with one hand. I rolled it up and gave the rope to Hanna, that was a good knot! Well done!

Aria walked to me and told me that she would get a bag with some stuff of Ali. Hanna was after five minutes still staring at me like I was an magician. I laughed and asked her if something was wrong. "no.. sorry but why can you do all that stuff? And why are you wearing the bullet proof vest while you go shopping? "She asked while she looked at me. "Hanna!"Spencer said. I laughed, noo its okay I looked at the floor.

"when I was ten, my dad and I got into a shooting incident at a mall. I did survive, as you can see. But my dad died that day by his injuries. I got adopted by a military commander and when I got twelve I'm in military academy. And from that day I wear a bulletproof vest everytime I go shopping.. I lifted my shirt and the girls saw the big bruise on my chest. And thank god I did!

Spencer, Emily and Hanna now looked all three like I was an magician. Wow. That is though. I'm sorry I asked. I smiled again and said that she don't have to worry about it. Now are we even! I know something about you, you know something about me!

"Oh, for I forget." I said while I grabbed a little bag with toss phones. "I have for the four of you this kind of phones. I putted 6 numbers in it. My phone number, the phone number of Ali and all of your numbers. So can you text each other without the risk of A tracking you guys down. I walked to the door turned around. "It was really nice meeting you guys. " I hugged them all. Aria gave me he bag with some clothes for Ali. I handed over the phone and I turned my back. I walked to the car when I got four text messages. "THANK YOU X". I turned around and waved at the girls.

When I arrived home, I hear the girls gossiping with each other. I putted the shopping bags down and walked to the living room. I lifted the bag with clothes over Ali and putted it down right in front of her. She looked at me while she opened the bag. "what is this?, where did you get it?" she asked with a smile. "I thought you were go shopping!". I kissed Serena on the cheek and I sat down next to her, I putted my arm around her. "I had to make a quick stop at Rosewood. I like your friends by the way, they are sweet." I handed the phone I had bought for her to her and told her what I told her friends. Now A cant trace you anymore. And you can text with your friends all you like! She hugged me tight and thanked me for it.

"Okay then!" Serena said when we sat down again. Let the questioning begin! She looked at me and laughed while I said without making a sound. "I hate you". I winked at her and kissed her hand.


End file.
